Still Not Happening
by bellameblakes
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy persuade each other. (I read the synopsis for 2x07 and this happened. Didn't totally end up how I thought it would but I'm not unhappy with the result.)


They're in Clarke's tent. She had opted to have a tent outside of the Ark instead of a room inside it, you could say she didn't miss it, and they're having a disagreement once again. Shocker.

"Come _on_, Clarke."

"No, Bellamy, it's not going to happen."

"We have to go back. For multiple reasons. I'm surprised you of all people don't agree. There might still be supplies we can use."

"It's too dangerous. Everyone knows about the drop ship now, the Grounders, Mt. Weather, who knows who could be keeping watch? We can't go back." She was becoming irritated now. How does he not understand? She just got back. Just got back to him. She couldn't handle being separated again. Only when she had him in her arms did she realize just how much she needed him. They were in this together. She laughed out out then, Bellamy looked at her with confused eyes, "What's so funny, Princess?"

"Sorry, I just, I never would have guessed we'd end up here."

He frowned, "Where? Back at the Ark? With the _adults_?" Yeah, neither did I."

"Another reason to go back to the drop ship," he mumbled under his breath.

Clarke laughed, he said the word adults with such distaste. He smiled at her laugh. Gosh, was he cute.

She hesitated, did she really want to deal with the smugness in his face when she said it out loud?

"No, you idiot. Here, with you. We're.. partners. I need you, Bellamy. Which is why you can't go back to the drop ship. I understand why you want to but I just, I can't lose you again."

He stilled and the smile dropped from his face. Suddenly looking very serious he closed the distance between them, leaned down to look directly in her eyes and put a hand on each side of her face, fingers brushing lightly across her cheekbones.

Her face suddenly very hot, she looked down, not being able to handle the way he was looking at her right now.

"Hey, Princess, I will do everything in my power to come back to you, okay? Besides, I'm still here, right? I can take care of myself, you don't have to worry about me." She finally looked up at him then. She smiled sweetly and leaned closer, and for a second he thought she was going to kiss him when she whispered, "You're still not going, Bellamy."

He smirked, okay then. Time to play dirty. He moved his hands to the nape of her neck and leaned down to kiss her jaw, she gasped, bringing a full blown smile to his face now.

"Like that do we, princess?"

"Nope."

"Mhm, sure." He started trailing kisses down her jaw to the side of her neck, stopping for a moment there, "C'mon, Clarke, it won't even be two days, I'll make it a day trip."

"Not happening."

He kissed all the way back up her neck, up her jaw, to her cheek, "I'll bring Murphy."

She sighed in pleasure when he nuzzled behind her ear, "Still no."

"And someone else, your choice."

At that, she picked her head up a bit, "Okay then, I'll go with you."

Now he was the one picking his head up, "I don't think so, Princess."

She scoffed, feeling incredulous, "Excuse me?" Who did he think he was? Having been just nuzzling her neck though, he was still only about an inch away from her face. It was hard to stay mad when he was so close. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. When did that happen?

"You're too important. We can't afford to lose you. Clarke. I can't afford to lose you. I need you too." The way he said her name made something stir in her stomach. Stupid, so stupid, she thought.

"And while I appreciate that, I make my own decisions, Bellamy Blake. I'm coming with you and there's nothing you can do to stop me. Since you want to go back so badly anyway, this is the only logical option, you know I'm right."

He just looked at her and shook his head, the things he would do for this girl. What wouldn't he do for this girl? "Alright, Princess, you win."

She finally closed the distance between them and smiled against his lips, "Damn right I do."


End file.
